Silver fire
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: AU: Bakura and Ryou are twins their dad is a single parent with a job to put up with how does he cope and how do the twins as they grow up? PLZ RnR
1. Default Chapter

Silver Fire  
  
AN: Got this idea while sitting down looking at the floor. my carpet is dirty! ANY way.. this is a AU fic! It's where Ryou and Bakura are twins ^- ^' I really hope you lot will like it! I'm planning on many the chaps long- ish and many lol ^-^ as u know I no own YGO! Plz RnR also I forgot what Ryou's parents where called -' so.. I'll call them Hitome ok? Good! ^-^ gord knows if this plot has been done! Sorry to those who have done it ^-^  
  
Silver Fire  
  
Chapter1: Silver fire  
  
At the hospital two parents celebrated not one blessing but two! After years of trying the middle aged wife and husband finally got what their hearts had longed to have for so very long, children. Mrs. Hitome smiled weakly as she held one of the twins in her arms. The small boy blinked at the strange world around him.  
  
Mr. Hitome grinned as he held the other boy chuckling, as the small child seemed to be scowling while looking around the room not being able to see very much. The mother sighed and leaned back as her husband put the older twin into the crib and took the younger one from her arms.  
  
"What should we name them?" He asked looking over at his tried wife.  
  
"I'm not sure" She said honestly she was too tried to think.  
  
"We should choose later when you have rested" Mr. Hitome kissed his wife's forehead and sat beside her.  
  
She sighed and sat up looking at the man she loved before standing up and walking over to see her sons. Her husband glanced at her with a worried look plastered on his face as she stumbled a little. She looked at the two new borns and smiled.  
  
"You should be resting" he warned.  
  
"I'm ok I just want to see our little angels"  
  
She watched the two pull at each others short snowy white hair as their curious brown eyes looked around trying to see the world they had been cast into. She held the younger ones small hand as he seemed to wave at her with a small smile.  
  
"I now know what I shall name this one" She said softly.  
  
"What is that dear?" The father asked walking over to his family.  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"You know what? That suits him" The man nodded at his wife's choice.  
  
They both looked at the unnamed child who was still scowling and what looked like trying to kick the other baby.  
  
"Well I know which ones the evil twin" Mr. Hitome laughed.  
  
"Angel and demon" His wife mused out loud.  
  
"I have a name for him.. Bakura Yami, Yami means darkness" He explained.  
  
"He'll love you for that when he grows up" "It wont matter, they'll hate whatever name with give them when their teenagers"  
  
Mrs. Hitome smiled and closed her eyes thinking of the future when she felt drained and all of a sudden she felt she was too much to carry. It seemed like a great weight had been placed on her as she felt her legs go and heard her husband gasp her name as she fell into the dark...  
  
  
  
4 years later  
  
"Bakura!! How many times I have told you NOT to draw on the walls? That's what papers for!" Mr. Hitome sighed and looked at the wall.  
  
Bakura was a budding artist so to speck. He stood still with a marker pen in his right hand as his father looked over the wall. It had images of eyes on and a round object with spiky points it almost looked like a ring with a triangle in it he mused but that was silly it was only a toddles drawing after all.  
  
"Daddy like?" Bakura asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Daddy would like it very much if it wasn't on the walls"  
  
Bakura pouted and chucked the marker pen at his fathers feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Bakura had never seemed to grow out of his 'terrible twos' period and he just dreaded when his little demon would grow up to be a teenager. Images of heavy metal bands and loud guitar noises seemed to ring in his ears.  
  
"Daddy?" Came a timid voice.  
  
"Yes Ryou?" he answered and saw the shyer of the two step into the room dragging a stuffed rabbit behind him.  
  
"Are you going to work?"  
  
"Am afraid so"  
  
Mr. Hitome was an archaeologist and was nearly away all the time. He was thankful he didn't have to leave the country very often, only once a year or something. But his job was getting more demanding every year.  
  
Ryou pouted and hugged his rabbit close to his chest. Ryou was the younger of the two and by far the best behaved. He had spiky white hair that came to his shoulders and had clear innocent eyes that seemed so pure and truthful. Bakura was older and just a tad taller and unlike his brothers innocent eyes his were full of mischief. His hair was a bit different it was spikier and two parts of his hair looked like devils horns.  
  
"But daddy!! I don't want to stay with Mr. Moto! He smells funny!" Bakura wrinkled his nose.  
  
"That's because he's old and it's only for the weekend ok?"  
  
"Bakura always pulls my hair and tells Yami I wet the bed!" Ryou sniffled and looked away from his glaring twin.  
  
"You lie!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"No I don't!" Ryou called back meekly and hid behind his rabbit.  
  
"Boys you should be nice to each other! Other then me your all each other has" He said sadly.  
  
The two looked at each other and then the floor with pained expressions. Whenever the two fought their father would get upset and they didn't want that.  
  
"Ok that's better, have you two packed ready to go?"  
  
"Yep!" Ryou beamed.  
  
Bakura put his marker in his trouser pocket and grinned evilly while nodding. He remembered the last time he had gone to vist the Moto twins Yugi and Yami, he had drawn all over Yugi and Yami had tied Ryou to a chair leg.  
  
  
  
The car ride had gone rather well the man mused to himself. Normally it would have been loud since Bakura would often point out all the 'silly people' outside who were in fact just stranded motorists. After ten minutes into the journey Bakura has fallen asleep while Ryou looked at his favourite picture book. All was going fine till..  
  
"Why can't we have a mommy? Where did ours go?" Ryou asked sweetly.  
  
His father winced. He had been waiting till the twins where older before he tried to explain this to them, they didn't go to school yet and would never until they where older, he had decided to have them tutored. And the only other kids they knew where Yugi and Yami who didn't have a mother or a father.  
  
"Your mommy's an angel sweetie" He said.  
  
"An angel?" Ryou asked looking out the window at the rainy world outside.  
  
"Yes, she's not with us but she looks after you and your brother"  
  
"How?"  
  
He sighed..  
  
"Mommy's an angel that watches over you from heaven"  
  
Ryou was a smart child and he soon put two and two together.  
  
"Oh she's with god now?"  
  
"Yes" He tried to fight back the tears, his children had never seen him cry and he was hoping they never would.  
  
"Mommy's an angel with black wings" Came a sleepy voice, Bakura had woken up and caught the conversation.  
  
"Angels don't have black wings silly" Ryou protested.  
  
"Who says?" Bakura scowled.  
  
"I bet mommy is da prettiest angel in heaven" Ryou smiled at the thought of how wonderful his mother must be to be an angel.  
  
"Is that why we have an angel on our tree at Christmas daddy?" Ryou asked.  
  
"yes"  
  
"Pff I don't like god!! I want my mommy! He can't have her!" Bakura growled and kicked the back of the passenger seat.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura it can't be helped and calm down we are almost there"  
  
The car ride was almost over..  
  
~*~More To Come ~*~ 


	2. So young, so cute so… Innocent?

Silver Fire  
  
AN: ta so very much for the positive reaction to this fic! So I will do more! ^-^ INFO: tea is what I call the dinner you have at around 6 Mmmkay?  
  
Chapter2: So young, so cute so.. Innocent?  
  
Bakura yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists as he blinked. The car had stopped and his father was busy unpacking his and Ryou's things and taking them inside Mr. Moto's home. The wild haired child looked over to his sleeping twin and pouted.  
  
"Whyoh!" He called still not able to say his brothers name.  
  
"Whyoh! Wake up we here!" He called again.  
  
Ryou was cured up fast asleep and sucking his thumb as content dreams of angels danced in his peaceful mind that was until he felt a stuffed animal being chucked at him. He woke up and yawned seeing his evil twin glaring at him.  
  
"What da matter Bakura?" Ryou asked still dazed from his nap.  
  
"We here!" Bakura said with a grin.  
  
Their father returned and opened the door to the car and let out the two. Solomon Moto stood there watching and smiling kindly at the two white haired children as his grandsons stood with him. Yami had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk while Yugi hid behind his grandfather's leg remembering the last time he had met with Bakura.  
  
"Hello boys" Solomon greeted.  
  
"Hello" Ryou said sweetly as he hugged his rabbit close to his chest.  
  
Bakura just snorted getting a rather cross look from his father. Yami stepped forward and looked at the twins long hair. It had been over a year since both sets of twins had met and Bakura's wild hair puzzled Yami since he didn't know any one with hair like that well boys any way.  
  
"Hehehe you look like a girl!" He stated proudly.  
  
"Do not!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"DO!!"  
  
"Kids! Behave yourselves!" Solomon raised his voice and the two older twins stopped and glared at each other.  
  
"Sorry about that hehe" Mr. Hitome rubbing his neck nervously.  
  
"Its ok kids will be kids"  
  
"Thank for looking after them I REALLY appreciate it"  
  
"As I said over the phone no problem! I know how important this job is to you"  
  
  
  
It was two hours after Mr. Hitome had left and the white haired twins had settled down and were now happening playing with the Moto twins. Bakura and Yami were playing pirates and were busy sword fighting with wooden spoons. Ryou and Yugi being a lot calmer then their 'dark sides' simply sat down and coloured in some of Yugi's old books.  
  
"Yugi" Ryou said looking up from his picture of an orange and looked at his friend.  
  
"Ya?" Yugi didn't look up as he continued to colour in his bird.  
  
"Is your mommy an angel?" Ryou thought Yugi would be mad at the questions but he wasn't.  
  
"Yes" He replied simply.  
  
"Yami don't think so" He added pouting.  
  
"I bet our mommy's are friends like we are!" Ryou said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Ya!" Yugi giggled and clapped his hands.  
  
Mr. Moto was busy making tea for himself and the kids. It was already 6pm but since the young boys were having such fun he decided to let them stay up past 7 but only this once he promised himself or they'd walk all over him.  
  
Back in the living room the boys continued their play even if it was becoming far to odd for words. Ryou had been dressed up like a girl and face paint had been placed on his face to look like makeup and his hair was tied up sloppily in ribbons. He pouted as he was forced to play the 'Princess'  
  
Bakura giggled evilly as he swung his wooden spoon in the air and pointed it at Yami. Bakura was dressed up like a pirate and even had a toy parrot. Yami held his wooden spoon up as he pushed his crown back onto his head since it kept falling off his spike.  
  
"I will save the Princesses!" He called.  
  
"No you wont you, you prince person you!" Bakura countered.  
  
Yugi had escaped the evil of having to dress up like a girl since Ryou was the logical choice according to Bakura and Yami who stated with their kind of logic.  
  
'Whyoh has long girlie hair!'  
  
To this Ryou had said 'So do you!'  
  
And again this was followed with Yami's comment 'but his has really big spikes!'  
  
So two against one since Yugi had shuffled away Ryou was the girl. Yugi was the wizard whose wand was simply a marker pen that Bakura had bestowed upon him. Yami was about to whack Bakura over the head with his spoon when his grandpa came in.  
  
"Ok kids time for te-" He stood in the doorway and soon caught site of Ryou.  
  
"What the? Ryou! What happened to you?" He looked at the boy in shock.  
  
"I think we need to clean you up before tea and the rest of you get changed and put every thing away ok?"  
  
Yami and Bakura pouted while Yugi nodded and went to do as Mr. Moto said. Solomon sighed and led Ryou to the bathroom by his hand.  
  
Later all four boys were sat at the table while Solomon dished up tea. Yami sat opposite Bakura and Yugi sat opposite Ryou. Solomon put the plates in front of the boys. Yami and Yugi started eating it with no problems but Ryou and Bakura just blinked.  
  
"What this?" Bakura said wrinkling his nose at the vegetables.  
  
"That's broccoli" Solomon said sitting down at his own place.  
  
"We don't have this!" Bakura pouted.  
  
"Daddy always makes us things in the microwave" Ryou added.  
  
Solomon couldn't blame the children for acting like this unlike Yugi and Yami. The white haired twins father didn't know how to cook so he often got any thing that was edible and easy to microwave. Solomon had to wonder how the children could be so healthy with all the junk their dad gave them.  
  
Solomon heard the phone ring and went to answer it leaving the kids on their own. Yami grinned evilly and filled his spoon with rice and flicked it across the table getting it in Bakura's hair he giggled evilly while Bakura glared. Bakura picked up a handful of carrots and chucked them at the other dark twin. Soon a small-scale war broke out  
  
Solomon sighed and was greeted with an odd site. Yugi had rice and ketchup in his hair while Ryou was busy sneezing on pepper that had been blown all over him when Yami went to chuck the pot at Bakura. Bakura and Yami were in the same state with rice and carrots all over their hair along with mash potatoes in their faces.  
  
"Looks like some one needs a bath" Solomon rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Bakura looked at the warm bubbly water in the bath tub and blinked with a look of annoyance he never did like baths and his father was lucky to get him to take at least ONE a week. He hated water he hated soap and he REALLY hated having his hair washed he wasn't a fan of having his hair in his eyes or soap in his mouth.  
  
Ryou simply giggled as he picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them out the palm of his hand. One landed on his nose and he went cross-eyed as he tried to stare at the fluffy white bubbles. Ryou loved baths he liked being in the warm water and playing with the bubbles and he liked the rubber ducky he was used to.  
  
Yami wasn't a fan of bath times but he could put up with it just about but often got a little rattled when his twin would play splash fights since he always lost. Yami sulked while he sat on the toilet with the seat down.  
  
Yugi giggled at the face Ryou was pulling with the bubbles on his nose. Yugi liked bath times but was sometimes frightened of the water since once Yami had gotten annoyed with him splashing and put his head under water.  
  
Solomon's water bill was already huge and he couldn't put up with any more wasted water and since the bathtub was large he thought they could share. Since the younger ones got on better with each other then their brothers he thought they could share a bath.  
  
Yugi and Ryou sat in the bath and were content in blowing bubbles at each other. Yugi decided the bubbles looked good enough to eat and proceeded in trying to eat them. Ryou cocked his head to one side and blinked as Yugi pulled a face and stuck his tongue out.  
  
After 10 minutes Solomon helped the boys out and gave them a towel. He sighed as Ryou winced when he tried to brush his own hair.  
  
"Ryou let it dry a little and I'll help you brush it in awhile ok?"  
  
Ryou nodded and he and Yugi went to Yugi's room to get ready for bed. Yami and Bakura looked at each other then the bath and pouted.  
  
"Ok your turn you two"  
  
"NO!! I HATE WATER!" Bakura wailed and ran out the door butt naked.  
  
Yami did the same and Solomon sighed.  
  
"I'm too old for this"  
  
~ MORE NEXT TIME ~ 


End file.
